The stock trailers for toe behind a motor vehicle have long been common place on farms and ranches. As a result, many adaptations have been proposed to make such trailers more suitable for particular purposes. For example, a slant trailer is well known for its ability to carry multiple horses in separated areas of the trailer. Unfortunately, while a slant trailer is generally amenable to the loading of horses it is necessary when unloading horses to force the horses to walk backward out the access door. As is appreciated by those familiar with this task, horses in particular are extremely adverse to walking where they cannot see and, as a consequence, often become extremely agitated when being unloaded from the typical slant trailer. In the end, the advantages of the slant trailer can be easily outweighed by the high risk of injury to both horse and handler.
It is therefore an overriding object of the present invention to improve over the prior art providing an otherwise typical stock trailer in the slant configuration with an adaptation allowing for the forward unloading as well as loading for transported horses. Additionally, it is an object of the present invention to provide such an improvement that may also be readily manufactured and economically implemented. Finally, it is an object of the present invention to provide such an improvement without compromise of available space within the trailer.